Dyskusja:Ścieżka zemsty
Nosz krowia mać! O_o Paczę na główną, "Kolce na róży". Mhm, Kora dodała jakiegoś swojego FFa. Czytam. Jasna dupa, Shae?! Paczę na autora, Vox. Co Ty cipasz?! [[Użytkownik:DarkamDoor|Miku ]Lover 13:25, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) O dziwo, nic. ViktoriaForever! 13:50, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Nareszczie! Walka w budyniu! Doom Donut 05:59, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) Ty wiesz jak Darki musiał mnie motywować, żebym to napisał?! <:O ViktoriaForever! 10:44, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) Mi się bardzo podoba, uważam że to twój najlepszy FF (czytałem narodziny Voxa, Podróż Voxa i PSK). Początek z rozpruwaczem najlepszy! Czekam na kontynuacje. Ajson (dyskusja) 08:49, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Daa... Przebicie od gardła do kroku i pełna świadomość ofiary - to tylko we śnie. Aha, nietypowy wątek romantyczny... Lesby?Kani--Nui 09:11, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) :Bitch please, to są biomechaniczne istoty, nie możemy porównywać ich odczuć do naszych. I tak, lesby. ViktoriaForever! 09:19, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ale oddychają i mają przepływ krwi - z rozerżniętym gardłem mogłoby być ciężko łapać tlen... Kani--Nui 09:22, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No tak, ale to nie było tak że to "rozprucie" nic jej nie zrobiło, tylko jeszcze ostatkiem sił się trzymała przy życiu. Poza tym, nie zapominajmy, że to sen. A raczej wizja... Nie będę spoilerował ViktoriaForever!]] 10:33, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytam. Kiedyś. Aku'umo'' 12:27, sie 24, 2012 (UTC)''' :Zajebiście. ViktoriaForever! 12:33, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Czym jest "coś jeszcze" w pokoju Shae? Mam aż za dużo złych myśli. Zresztą, skoro fabuła tego FFa jest przed Wśród Piratów, to co sie stało z Sorix w tamtych czasach? Operacja Wykop! 20:03, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nic... Po prostu, żyła sobie, gdzieś indziej. Quentris nie jest jej domem. I to nie był pokój Shae, tylko Sorix, głuptasie <;'3 ViktoriaForever! 20:09, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) Z jakimi zbokami musiałem trafić na tę wikię, żeby już dwa lata po pierwszej edycji przeczytać FF-a z lesbami... Icosel, Toa of Ice 20:13, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) ^Żadnymi zbokami. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę Ci przedstawić na blogu czym jest PRAWDZIWE zboczenie seksualne. Interesowanie sie płcią przeciwną(w zakres wchodzą również związki homoseksualne) jest całkowicie naturalne i normalne w okresie przekwitania. Więc nie zboki, acz chłopcy w jurnym wieku ;] Operacja Wykop! 20:26, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nie zboki, tylko Vox ViktoriaForever!]] 12:58, wrz 13, 2012 (UTC) Zboczonym można być na każdym punkcie, więc... >.> Tu nawet nie chodzi o okres przekwitania (chociaż możliwe) tylko o to że nadszedł czas na jakiegoś FF który posiada w sobie nieco więcej tzn. "wątku romantycznego". A że Vox się tego podjął to już swoją drogą, więc ocenianie kogoś zboczeńcem po tym że umieszcza w tekście lesbijki jest bezpodstawne i... w stylu BioFapa. Zgnojony że za długie i głupie wypowiedzi, pisze krótkie... ale i tak głupie <;C Dobra, to jest najlepszy FF, jaki czytałem (nie chodzi o lesby) a o to, że uwielbiam taki klimat strachu, tajemnicy. Spokojnie mogę dać ocenę 9+/10, a tobie życzę powodzenia w pisaniu następnego FF'a. Ajson 06:07, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki. ViktoriaForever! 09:34, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) A dla mnie ten FF jest zajebisty i to właśnie przez lesby. Muge 07:04, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) FF jest spoko, ale Kodeks lepszy :P --Tercio 13:16, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) "Nietypowe" wątki romantyczne to twoja specjalność Voxiu ^^ EarthBender 07:26, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Napisałeś tego FFa, tylko dla lesbijek. ._. I by pokazać psychopatycznego mordercę bez imienia, który zabija "bo tak" i uśmiercił przyjaciółkę Sorix, która była jej przyjaciółką i miała na imię "przyjaciółka Sorix". <:V Akuumo 16:29, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) : Najbardziej szczera i brutalna recenzja jaką widziałem :l--Guurahk 19:35, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) "Jak wstawię SECKSY to ten FF odniesie taki sukces jak WP!" Z tym, że WP nie odniosło sukcesu :/ I wtf xD ludzie serio uważali stare Kolce za zajebisty FF? Akuumo 17:50, cze 19, 2014 (UTC) :Nie. --Tere 18:23, cze 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, teraz ten FF jest dla lamerskich secksów w świecie bez secksów. ._. Nie, nie żadne inne wymiary. Akuumo 12:22, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) Dobra, Cyzelator wygrywa \m/ I ratuje FF przed lamerskimi secksami \m/ Akuumo 10:13, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Eeeeee... nie. Akuumo 13:12, lip 17, 2014 (UTC) "Wielu kwestionowałoby, czy Shae zdoła dostrzec z takiej odległości, jak Bandak próbuje odczepić detonator, lecz on wątpił w jej zdolności"? Czyżby? Akuumo 07:30, sie 3, 2014 (UTC) :Czepialska świnia :V Voxovan 08:25, sie 3, 2014 (UTC) Hehehe Vastatorus. Hehehe Zdzich. Akuumo 07:42, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Nie oceniłem tego :/ Nikt nie ocenił :/ Ech :/ Może to tylko ja (pewnie to tylko ja), ale nie lubię twoich żeńskich postaci :/ Nie lubiłem Shae i Sorix w poprzednich Kolcach (o ile to były one :/) a teraz nic się nie zmieniło. Największą bolączką tego FFa są te sceny, walki oraz postacie pisane tylko po to, by Kolce były dłuższe od Nsw. Przez to mamy zalew bohaterów, którzy w FFach takiego Tenerbałabałe noszą imiona praktycznie "Unnamed #1, Unnamed#2" itd. Nic nas nie obchodzą, Ciebie, autorze, również i w ogóle są z dupy i do dupy. Nie pamiętam za dużo z tego opowiadania, może to i lepiej, głównie czytałem je dla Rozporka, bo nie przepadam za Sorix i Shae. Aczkolwiek! nie były na poziomie Arctici lub Aishy lub Elhii lub Therii lub Hikiry, dlatego zaliczmy je na plus. Głównym złym okazuje się być... główny zły! I do tego jest jakąś ośmiornicą! Szok i niedowierzanie, oryginalność zeschniętej far-- Dobra, na serio, muszę przyznać, że Bane był dość... fajny? i śmiszny? Rozporek też był fajny, gdy się pojawiał? Chyba? :? Ale Bandak już fajny nie był >.> Rozumiem, że taki miał być zamysł i brawo, udało ci się. Te 18 walk ze Zgubą było zbędnych, praktycznie jak całe opowia-- jak zbędne postacie :/ "Śmierć" Bane'a nadal była lamerska, użyła mocy żywiołu i nie, nie mogła użyć jej na początku FFa. Na plus przemawia to co zawsze u Ciebie, czyli styl i stosunkowo niewielka ilość błędów (nie tak jak u mnie, hehe). Czytanie tego opowiadania nie było bolesne, a przynajmniej nie przypominam sobie, by było. I wątpię, by Mroczny Łowca miał czas tak sobie rozpruwać kobitki pod nosem TSO, napadać na statki i takie tam :/ Ale dam 8/10. Niech ci będzie. Akuumo 11:33, lut 21, 2015 (UTC) :Shae nie wiedziała, że ma dostęp do mocy żywiołu, bo DH wyprali jej mózg, zapomniałeś? :/ Voxovan 14:21, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) ::To nadal lamerskie, zapomniałeś? <:c Akuumo 15:09, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) :::A tobie dwa. Voxovan 16:26, mar 2, 2015 (UTC)